The application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a spa cover lifter. Many people today enjoy the recreational benefits of soaking in the hot water of a hot-tub or spa. Spas are popular at gyms and other recreational facilities, and many people even maintain spas at their private homes. Most spas are shielded by bulky covers when not in use. Especially with outdoor spas, the covers are often necessary to retain heat energy in the spa. The covers may also prevent debris, such as leaves, grass clippings, etc., from falling into the spa.
Due to their insulating properties, spa covers are often bulky and can sometimes be quite heavy. Removing and replacing a spa cover can be a nuisance to larger individuals, but may be extremely difficult for those of slighter builds. Systems exist for automatically opening and replacing spa covers, however, these systems are not designed for opening common types of spa covers.